Unreal
by Gingerlover324
Summary: The whole heartland family is under pressure when Amy is pregnant and is put under bed rest for 5 months
1. Big news

**Amy's POV:**

"What are they going to say. Is Ty ready It's? Am I ready for this?" Amy was driving home from the doctors office with an apprehensive feeling in her stomach. The words from the doctor echoed in her head over and over, " Mrs. Borden your pregnant, since you've been under a lot of stress lately, I'm sending you straight to 5 months of bed rest."

"I can't believe i'm pregnant!" Amy knew she needed to tell everyone as soon as she got back, they knew she was going to the doctors so there going to want to know that's going on. She pulled into the ranch and walked inside. Everyones eyes were pasted on her.

Amy looked around and got to the point. " Well, I have big news for all of you. I'm pregnant!" Everyone earn up and tackled Amy in hugs, she fell to the floor and within seconds Ty was by her side.

"You ok?" Amy felt embarrassed.

"Yeah I'm fine. The doctor said I have to stay on bed rest because of all the stress I've been under. Jack looked at her funny.

" For how long?"

"Uh, 5 months" Suddenly everyone's smiling faces turned into surprised ones.

"5 months? How are you going to work with the horses?" Lou asked.

" I don't know, I guess I can't." Jack smiled and assured her that he would look after the horses.

" Don't worry honey, go to bed." Amy smiled and she walked to her room followed by Ty. He tucked her into bed and kissed her goodbye, after he closed the door he was slammed with. Million thoughts. How were they going to do this?


	2. Working it out

**Ty's POV:**

* * *

"Im happy for Amy, I really am but why did the doctor have to put her on bed rest? How is Heartland going to function without the Miracle Girl?" Ty decided to push the negative thoughts out of his mind as he walked to the barn. When he walked through the doors, he was greeted with a chorus of whinnies.

"Alright guys ill feed you." Ty started gathering feed buckets when Lou walked through the door.

"Hey Lou." Ty didn't want to sound too stressed out.

"Hey, so? Amy. Pregnant. Hows that working out for you?" Ty looked at Lou while she waited attentively for an answer.

"Fine Lou, everything's fine." Lou didn't sound convinced.

"Oh Ty! I know this is hard for you to grasp, but you guys are going to be fine. Trust me I know wha-

"Lou!" Ty brutally interrupted. "Im not worried about the being a father if that's what your thinking. Im happy but I'm just trying to figure out how were going to do all this work, since Amy can't." Lou sighed.

"Oh well, what needs to be done I can help!" Ty's eyes widened.

"Really?" Lou looked annoyed.

"Yes go! I'll take care of the horses." Ty was confused.

"Go where?" Lou laughed.

"Go see your wife, I'm pretty sure she would like to see your face." Ty didn't need to be asked twice. He walked out of the barn, and stated toward the house.


	3. Love of my life

Ty walked into the house to see Jack sitting at the table enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Hey Jack." Ty greeted.

"Ty, whats going on?" Ty rubbed his hands together and took a deep breath.

"Theres something I want to talk to you about." Ty said as Jack signaled Ty to take a seat.

"Well go ahead I'm listening." Jack said, even though he already knew what Ty wanted to talk about.

"Well, th- the minute Amy told everyone that she was pregnant, I um i-I got this weird feeling in my stomach, and i was just wondering i-if you had the same feeling when Lindy told you that she was pregnant?" Ty knew he sounded stupid but he was still curious. Jack just smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"Ty, the feeling you had was called nerves, and yes I did have the same feeling when Lindy told me that she was pregnant. It's totally normal." Ty sighed.

"So Lou was right? Im just nervous about becoming a father?" This made Jack laugh harder.

"It seems to me that that is the case here Ty. Hang in there, now I have to go into town so Ill be back later." Jack said as he shook Ty's hand. There was no doubt that Ty felt better, so he took off toward Amy's room.

* * *

**Amy's POV:**

****BED REST SUCKS! No doubt about it! All I want to do is go see the horses and ride Spatan, is that too much to ask? Amy stared at the ceiling lost in her thoughts as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Amy's mood completely changed when she saw Ty walk through the door and quietly shut it.

"Hey, how are you? Tired yet?" Ty asked.

"Um, Im fine I'm certainly not tired." Ty laughed and walked to the other side of the bed, and sat next to Amy.

"It's only 5 months." Ty said nonchalantly. That didn't go as planned because his shoulder met Amy's fist.

"Ow! That hurt!" Ty said as Amy looked at him very annoyed.

"ONLY 5 MONTHS!" Amy said in almost a yell.

"What am I suppose to do for 5 months. All I want to do is go see th-." Amy was interrupted by Ty's lips on her own. She immediately started kissing him back.

"Relax, ill be with you every step of the way." Ty said as he smiled. "Besides, you are the love of my life. I wouldn't leave you for the world." Amy smiled and snuggled into Ty's chest, and for the first time in the first hours of bed rest Amy fell into a sound sleep.


	4. Counting down the months

**Lou's POV**

* * *

"God! Feeding horses is a lot harder than I expected!" Lou said as she and Jack walked toward the house.

"I thought Ty was feeding them?" Jack said slightly confused.

"Yeah but I decided that Amy needs more attention than those horses, so he's hanging out with her." Jack laughed.

"She's one lucky girl, Im glad that she's in a good relationship." Lou looked at him a little worried.

"What?" Jack asked. Lou sighed.

"Amy's pregnant grandpa, and trust me, its not easy being pregnant...I just think that Heartland will suffer because Amy can't do anything." Jack was surprised as his granddaughter spoke.

"Lou, honey Amy will be just fine, and you know better than anybody else, nothing can keep Amy away from horses so I'm sure she will manage to get some work done. Promise you." Lou smiled.

"Do you mean that?" Jack kissed her cheek.

"Im positive."

* * *

**Ty's POV**

****I woke up and Amy was up, sitting criss crossed looking out the window.

"Hey stranger, thought you weren't going to wake up." She said smiling. Ty returned the smile.

"Hey at least I got sleep, how much did you get?" Amy sighed.

"I don't know, maybe an hour." Ty's eyes widened.

"Amy," he was interrupted.

"It's ok, I just want to go see the horses." Amy felt tears at the back of her eyes.

"I know baby, but you have to stay in bed for 5 months if you want to see them again." Ty laughed.

"Ok, ok but once these 5 months are over there is _no_ stopping me from going down to see them." Ty laughed.

"What?"

"Well, in 5 months..you uh you know your not going to be as fast as you are now." Ty said eyeing her stomach.

"TY!" Amy said smacking him with the pillow.

"Im sorry but it's true." Ty said laughing between each word.

"Ok, ok whatever. From this day on, I'm counting down the months and ill show you and everyone that I'm the same Amy Flemming that i use to be even though I'm 5 months pregnant." Amy said as Ty laughed.

"GET OUT NOW!" Amy said as she slammed the door in Ty's face. Amy walked to her calendar and skipped through to August and circled the 14th. She wrote _LAST DAY OF BED REST! _ She made a commitment to counting down, so that's what she was going to do.


	5. AN

**Hey guys! It's Maddy. I don't know where this story is going but i appreciate the reviews. I promise I will update every day (thats right..everyday) and i can promise more stories in the future, so get reviewing and talk to you guys soon:)**


	6. Month 1

****"I said I would keep my promise, so that's what I'm going to do. God Amy stop talking to yourself you sound like an idiot." Amy sighed and smashed her head on the pillow and the words kept repeating in her head.._month 1, month 1, month 1..._

_"Ahh _STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!" Amy's private conversation with herself was interrupted by Lou's nagging.

"Damnit Amy, stop yelling at yourself before you blow my eardrums out!" Amy laughed.

"Sorry Lou, you know..bed rest makes you go crazy!" Amy knew Lou was upset.

" Would you be in a better piece of mind if you came and sat on the couch" Lou asked.

" Yes! I would be in a very good piece of mind!" Lou sighed.

" huuh ok Amy you can become and sit on the couch. Amy practically leaped out of bed and ran to the couch, until she ran into Ty.

" Easy there partner, trying to escape?" Ty asked in a serious tone.

" Nope, im going to sit on the couch." Amy said annoyed. Ty escorted her to the couch, and she settled in his lap.

" So? What's been up lately?" Amy asked almost feeling neglected from the world.

" Ahh you know, I've been busy at the clinic with Scott, but the horses seem to be doing good." Ty said smiling.

"Amy looked at him awkwardly like she needed to say something.

" What?" Ty asked as her facial expressions got clearer. Ty picked her up and he ran to the bathroom just in time for Amy to heave her guts out into the toilet. After she was done he carried her back into the living room. He got up to get her some tea. As he walked into he kitchen his thoughts kept repeating in his head._ I don't know what she's going through, I don't know what she's going through._


	7. Month 2

"Grandpa, im worried about Amy. I think this bed rest is making her go crazy." Jack sighed.

"I know, but you heard from Amy what the doctor said. 5 months of bed rest." Lou flashed a pleading look.

"Grandpa, please I'm begging you. Can you talk to the doctor and see if she can take a couple months off."

"Ah Lou-"

"Please grandpa, I have a ton of clients that are coming for Amy and to be honest we need the business." Jack sighed. He got up from the seat and started walking toward the door.

"Ill be back, I'm going to the doctors office." Lou smiled.

"Ok, thanks grandpa."

* * *

Jack walked into the office and went to the desk.

"Hi, Im Jack Bartlett, there was a women Amy Fleming she came in here a month ago. Do you know the doctor that saw her?" The receptionist pointed to a guy in a whit lab coat and smiled.

"Dr. Fields is right over there." She said with a smile. Jack laughed.

"Thank you." Jack walked over to the doctor.

"Excuse me, im Jack Bartlett, you saw Amy Fleming about a month ago?" The doctor smiled.

"Yes Amy how is she doing? Hows the bed rest going?" Jack sighed.

"Well not so good she's going crazy, but she seems really relaxed at the same time. My other granddaughter Lou sent me over here to see if you could drop the bed rest situation?" The doctor sighed.

"I don't know-"

"Please." Jack said almost begging. The doctor hesitated.

"Ill drop it down to 3 months but thats it. So one more month, then she can go on to her regular activities." Jack smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you, I know everyone appreciates it." The doctor smiled as Jack existed the clinic.

* * *

Jack returned home and Lou and Amy were sitting at the table having some tea. Lou stared at him intensely.

"So? How did it go?" Amy was confused.

"How did what go?" She said Jack smiled.

"Everything went great actually. The doctor said you have to stay in bed for one more month, and then you can resume your usual activities." Amy's eyes widened.

"Really?" Amy's confused expression turned into a smile across her face. Jack and Lou smiled.

"Well thats great news. Im going to go to bed. Im a little tired." Amy said as she walked to her room.

"She's something else isn't she?" Lou said. Jack smiled as he watched Amy walk away.

"She sure is." Jack said smiling only slightly now.


	8. Month 3

**Amy's POV:**

****"Only a couple of days left! Im so excited!" Amy said as Ty was folding her clothes.

"That's great! Maybe you could help me out with the horses out there, i can't do it by myself." Ty exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it, ill give you a hand. But can you hold up for 3 days?" Amy asked.

"Of course I can, how bad can it be?" Ty asked.

"Hey if you were the Miracle Girl, you would be even more stressed." Amy said in between laughs.

"I know, I know. Your very good at what you do honey, I could never do it." Ty said kissing Amy on the head.

"I gotta go, Scott needs help at the clinic."

"Ok see you later."


	9. Facing reality

**Amy's POV: **

My alarm clock blared at exactly 6:00a.m. I jumped out of bed and almost tripped over all of my dirty clothes, it didn't take me long to realize that Ty was asleep right next to me.

"Ty?" I said nervous.

"Are you awake?" I didn't want to wake him up. Nothing.

"Ahh thank god." I said relieved.

I got dressed, but it took me a while because I couldn't find anything that fit right. Besides I was 3 months pregnant. One I got dressed and was satisfied, I weren't into the kitchen hoping nobody was up. Luckily the lobby and kitchen were empty. I ran to the barn, and I strutted feeding the horses.

"It's good to be back here." I said while I went to visit each horse individually.

* * *

**Ty's POV:**

I woke up and looked at the clock. 7:45!

" I have to go feeds the horses!" Ty jumped out of bed and got dresses as fast as he could. He ran out to the barn, almost surprised to see Amy finishing up with the feeds.

"When you said nobody was stopping you from visiting the horses, you weren't kidding." Ty said making Amy laugh.

" yeah! Yesterday was my last day of bed rest so here I am." Ty sighed.

" Did you do all of this by yourself?" Amy smiled confidently.

" Yup! I got up at 6, couldn't wait to get out of the house and start working."

" Well, what else has to be done, I can help for a little bit. After I'm done here I'm going to go to the clinic."

"Go! Seriously, go. I have everything handled." Ty didn't look convinced.

"Really?!" T asked.

" Yup! Go. Ill see you when you get back."

Ty was surprised. But he knew Amy was serious.

" Ok, I'll see you later." Amy smiled.

" Bye!" She watched Ty get into his truck and drive away. She decided to take a new horse out to join up. She got Suds, and took him into the round pen. It was clear to Amy that Suds didn't feel like doing anything, so she got very frustrated. She started yelling which didn't do her any good.

"Suds! Your suppose to go this way! Stop being like this." Just then, Suds reared and started charging toward Amy. She didn't have time to move, until she was body slammed by another human being. She couldn't tell who it was until a couple seconds after. It was Jack.

"What were you thinking yelling at that horse. You know better. You could've been hurt." Amy started to tear up.

"Im sorry grandpa, I really am. I just got frustrated. I haven't been out here in a while and I just need to come back to reality." Her grandpa hugged her tight.

"it's ok, why don't you take a little break huh?" Amy nodded and slowly got herself up from the ground with Jacks help. As he was helping Amy up, he saw Ty's truck pull up and stop suddenly. Ty flew out of the truck toward Amy.

"what the hell happened?" Ty said frustrated. Jack spoke for Amy Since she was still a bot shocked.

" just a horse problem, she's ok now right Amy?" Amy nodded as Ty held her close. Amy sat and cried into Ty's chest. She knew she needed to come back to reality, but how could she face it?


	10. Harder than we thought

"Ty! I need spindles blanket, and Harley's an-" Ty groaned.

"Amy, you really shouldn't be doing all off this. Your due in a couple of days, what your should be doing is resting up for this baby." Amy sighed.

" Yeah, I guess I should get a couple hours of sleep if I want to be at least half awake for him." Ty looked at her questionly.

" Him? You mean her?" Amy smiled.

"No. I mean him." Amy smiled as she walked out of the barn and toward the house.

**A Couple Hours Later:****  
**

****Amy woke up to a sharp pain in her stomach. She smiled and got out of bed and grabbed her bag and coat.

"Grandpa, I can't wait for this baby to come, Im finally going to be an aunt!" Lou said as her grandfather sipped his coffee.

"Me too, I'm sure Amy can't wait to be a mother, the only thing that I'm not sure about is when it's actually going to happen." Just then Amy walkout into the room looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lou asked.

" Hey guys, get Ty it's time, the baby's coming!" Lou nodded and went outside without a coat ignoring the freezing weather.

" Ty! Ty where are you?" Lou asked as Ty came from around the corner.

" What's up?" Lou smiled but was also out of breath.

" Am- Amy's in labor. Come on, no time for resting I'm gonna be an aunt!" Ty nodded and ran to the truck to where Jack was helping Amy get into the car.

" Come on Louis there isn't any time to get your coat." Jack said as he put the car in drive.

When they got to the hospital it wasn't long before the pain really started to hit Amy hard.

"Oh god, I can't do this anymore, you need to come out!" Amy said pointing and yelling at her stomach. A couple minutes later the doctor came in to tell Amy she was ready to go into delivery.

"We will be waiting right here." Jack said as Amy was wheeled into delivery with Ty next to her.

" ok see you guys later!" Amy said as she was wheeled away.

* * *

After 7 hours of labor, Amy held her baby girl in her arms. She smiled at Amy and she smiled back.

" well I was right, wasn't I?" Ty said smiling.

"About what?" Ty smiled.

" I told you it was going to be a girl." Amy sighed.

"yeah, I guess you were." Jack and Lou walked in and there smiles couldn't be bigger.

"aw, she's so cute, can I hold her?" Lou said. Amy smiled

" yeah. Sure here." Jack smiled

" what's her name?" Grandpa asked.

" Here name is Kallie Louise Borden." Amy said. Lou smiled.

" You have the same middle name as me sweetie." Lou said as jack took the baby from Lou.

" you are the cutest little thing Aren't you?" Jack said as tears formed in his eyes


	11. A new start

"No grandpa, I said the purple tablecloth not the yellow one!" Lou said aggravated.

" Louyour sure you know that Amy doesnt want a big fuss over her homecoming right?"

" that's right Lou, I don't want a huge fusoverride my homecoming." Amy said as she walked through the door, holding a baby car seat.

"Amy! Your back! Where is my beautiful granddaughter?" Jack asked ecstatic. amy laughed.

" she's right here, go see great grandpa!" Amy said as she picked kallie up and gave her to jack.

" Don't you have horses to see?!" Jack asked. Amy gave him a suspicious smile.

" You just want to get me out of the house so you can have her all too yourself?"

" alright you got me!" Amy took kallie and brought her out to see the horses.

* * *

Ty was unpacking the truck when he saw Amy and kallie come out.

"Hey, I had to pry her away from grandpa to get her out here." Ty laughed.

" Oh yeah!? Is that so Kallie?" Ty said taking the curious baby from Amy.

" why don't you go unpack and ill take her to see the said.

" um ok see you in a little while!" Amy said as she took the bags and started toward. The house. She turned around to see ty walking away with kallie in his arms. She smiled slightly. It was time for a new start, and this was the beginning.


	12. Spiraling out of control

**9:00 pm: **Amy shut the door of kallies room as quietly as possible. She has been keeping her and ty up every night for the past week. She had bags under her eyes and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"She's finally asleep, maybe we should try to get a few hours too." Amy said as Ty led Amy to Hyde bedroom.

**12:30 am: **"Child please stop crying!" Ty said as Amy walked in.

"my turn, you go back to bed." Amy said as she reached and took kallie out of his arms.

" I've never been so happy hearing those words." Ty said smiling.

"go away before I leave her here with you." Amy said as ty threw his hands in the air and walked out of the room.

* * *

**7:00 am; **"Why didn't anybody wake me up?" Amy said to lou says she walked into the kitchen, ty hot on her heels.

" We thought you could use a couple more hours." Lou said as she sipped her coffee. Amy nodded.

" Oh Amy I need you to run into Hudson and get a few things for me." jack said as he entered the kitchen.

"Ok grandpa ill do it right now." Amy said as she took the keys and started toward the door

" Be carful." Ty said as he kissed Amy goodbye. She got into the car and started driving away.

As she drove the car down the road she started thinking about life and Kallie and how she was going to have the extra energy to work with horses. Amy sighed and closed here eyes.

" How am I going to do this?" Amy opened her eyes and the truck met head to head with a tree. The last thing Amy had on her mind was kallie, before everything went black.

* * *

**ok guys this is it or this story...I hate cliffhangers as much as you do, but I thought it should stop there. Don't worry there will be a sequel called Free Falling, so look out for the first chapter tonight. After the first chapter I might be slow on my writing because I'm touring New York with my jounior high band, so read the first chapter, review and be on the lookout for more.**

** ~Maddy;)**


	13. Authors note

**Hi everyone! I know a lot of people have been asking me to update Unreal, but to be honest the story is finished and Im in the middle of writing the sequel. The sequel is called Free Falling 2. i started writing Free falling but I re wrote it to make it better so make sure you read Free Falling 2 instead of Free Falling. And while you're at it make sure you also read Blessings in Disguise I could really use the reviews so I can write another chapter:) Thanks!**

** XxxMaddyxxX**


End file.
